Into the New World
by halfbloodprincess77
Summary: Amy Yamashina is a transfer student from Korea and a close friend of Eiji Kikumaru. She became a valuable member of the Seigaku Tennis Team, and has caught the eye of several members including Fuji Syuusuke. Will this story end up as a love triangle?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and for those who have noticed yes, this chapter is named from the debut song of SNSD a korean girl band. (yes I love kpop)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Introductions<span>**

'So this is Seigaku' A girl about 5'0 with Jet Black hair and deep Blue eyes stood in front of the gates of the well known Seishun Gakuen. She went straight inside the building looking for her room. Finally she stopped outside the door of room 3-7.

'Here I go. First day in a new school' she thought.

She knocked 3 times on the door and a middle-aged man appeared, she handed over the note the principal gave her the day before school started. The man looked at it for a few seconds, nodded then motioned her to come in. When she went in the first thing that caught her eye was a familiar looking red-haired boy, staring out the window.

"Everyone this is Yamashina Azumi-kun. She's a new student here so please make her feel welcomed." The teacher introduced her to the class.

Azumi bowed to the class, at that very same moment her attention was caught by someone yelling her name.

"Amy-chan, sit here next to me!" the familiar red-haired boy said.

"Oh Kikumaru-kun, you know Yamashina-san eh. Why don't you show her around then during your free time?" the teacher suggested

"Nya! Yes sir! I'd love to." Eiji said enthusiastically.

Azumi smiled at Eiji, bowed to the teacher and went to sit at the empty chair between Eiji and a small brown haired boy with perpetually-closed eyes.

"Nyaa! Amy it's been so long! I haven't heard from you since 6th grade." Eiji said the moment the bell rang for lunch.

"Yeah I know. It's been 4 years 8 month 3 weeks and 4 days." Amy replied.

"Nyaa! Amy, stop that. You're acting like Inui."Eiji complained.

"Who's Inui?" Amy asked confused

"Oh yeah I forgot you're still new here. Inui is one of my team mates in our tennis team. Oh and speaking of team mates this is Fuji Syusuke, our tennis tensai and prodigy." Eiji said introducing the boy whom Amy sat beside with.

"Hai! Ohayou Yamashina-san. You can call me Syusuke."

"Ohaio Syusuke-oneesan. You can call me Amy." She didn't know why but she had a feeling about this boy, a feeling that there might be more to him than meets the eye.

"Onee san?" Fuji asked

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Amy is only 12, he's supposed to be in the same year as Chibisuke but she skipped 2 years, that's why she's in our year." Eiji explained.

"Oh. I see. Hey Eiji why don't we invite Amy for lunch with us today. Taka-san and the others are already waiting for us." Syusuke suggested.

"I don't-..." Amy was about to answer but was cut off by Eiji.

"Good idea Fujiko-chan. Nyaa! Why didn't I think of that? It's a great way for you to get to know the team. Eiji said enthusiastically.

"Alrighty then." Amy said admitting defeat. It was hard to refuse Eiji when he's this enthusiastic about something.

Amy followed the 2 boys up to the rooftop, when Eiji opened the door they were immediately greeted by a tall boy with black hair and purple eyes.

"Eiji-sempai! Fuji-sempai! What took you so long" The boy asked.

"We thought something bad happened to you guys." Another boy said to the two, thought Amy couldn't see who is was because Syusuke and Eiji were standing in front of her.

"Ne sempais, who's that girl behind you?" another boy asked.

"Oh, this here is Yamashina- Azumi-kun she's a new student from our class." Syusuke said stepping sideways so that the other regulars got a better view of Amy.

"Hey aren't you the new girl from my class?" Another tall guy in glasses (in which you can't see through them) asked.

Amy giggled. "No, you must have mistaken me for my twin sister, Yamashina Ayumi-kun."

"Nyaa! Amy that's another thing you didn't tell me. Why didn't you mention earlier that Yumi is here too?" Eiji said

"Gomen Eiji, I forgot," Amy said apologizing

"Anyways time for introductions." Syusuke said

"Right. Amy this is our buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun" Eiji said pointing to a boy standing, he has golden brown hair and glasses (where you can actually see through them), behind them were a pair of cold brown eyes.

Tezuka-san didn't show any reaction at all. Amy thought as though she was being introduced to a doorknob when all of a sudden, he bowed slightly and said. "Please to meet you Yamashina-san."

"Please to meet you too Tezuka- oneesan." Amy replied, also bowing slightly.

"Onee san?" Tezuka asked curiously.

"Nya! We forgot to tell you Amy here is just the same age as Echizen-kun, she and her sister skipped 2 level, that's why they're in our year." Eiji explained

"Oh, I see." Tezuka said.

"Next this here is Oishi Schuichuiro-kun, our fuckko buchou." Eiji introduced a boy with short black hair.

"Hello Amy-kun" Oishi said shaking her hand.

"Hello." She greeted back.

"Hello Amy, my name is Inui Sadaharu-san." Said a tall boy with purple hair and glasses (glasses in which you can't see through them)

"Hello Inui-kun nice to meet you" Amy replied.

"This is Kawamura Takashi-kun." Fuji said pointing to a muscular boy with brown hair.

"O-o-ohayou Amy kun." He said shyly.

"Ohayou." Amy greeted back.

"This here is Kaido Kaoru." Said Eiji pointing to a boy with a menacing look on his face.

"Fshh..." Kaido hissed

"H-hello." Said Amy, intimidated

"And my name is Momoshiro Takeshi-kun, but you can call me Momo." introduced the tall boy who greeted Amy and the others as they walked in.

"Hello Momo-oneesan." Amy greeted back

"And finally our youngest, Echizen Ryoma-kun" Eiji said pointing to the boy who was easily the shortest of them all.

"Ohayou Amy-sempai." He greeted

"Ohayou Echizen-kun" She greeted back

Amy spent most of her lunch time with them. Mostly the guys just laughed about random things, (at least almost all of them except the ever stoic Tezuka.) and with Eiji there, she couldn't blame them. Nothing interesting happened until Echizen asked Amy.

"Amy-sempai, do you play tennis?" he asked making everyone look at Amy, even the captain.

With that question Eiji glanced and Amy who winked back at him and shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to find out about that." She replied

At that moment the bell rang and everyone went back to class. While they were walking to class Eiji asked Amy.

"So, are you going to join the club?"

"Uhu. The principal granted us an automatic membership and a regular's spot the moment we joined the school." Amy replied as a matter of factly

"Hontouni?"

"Hai. The principal even offered us a scholarship. As long as we play on the team, we don't need to pay our school fees." She added.

"Oh, I see. Is that the reason you chose to come here?" Eiji asked

"Iiee. I just wanted to get somewhere not under mom's radar."

Neither Amy nor Eiji said a word after that. When time came for afternoon practice Eiji, Syusuke and Amy went to the courts. As Amy entered the girl's courts she was immediately greeted by a tall blonde girl with stormy-grey eyes. She looked at Amy from head to toe, like she was analyzing Amy's strengths and weaknesses.

"I'm the captain of the girl's tennis team Yoshizawa Megumi-san, you must be one of the new girls." she said sternly.

"Um, yes the other one is my sister, I'm still waiting for her though." Amy said

"Yes. I met your sister already, she's in my class. Come with me I'm going to give you your uniform."

"Hai! Domo arigato." Amy replied.

Such a formal girl Megumi thought. As the two girls were about to leave for the club room, someone came running after them.

"Yoshizawa-buchou. Chotto matte!" Amy's twin sister called

"Yumi-kun, hurry up." Megumi said

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Makamura dismissed us late. Gomenasai." Yumi apologized as soon as she caught up to them.

"I'll let you off today since it's your first day but be late again and it's 20 laps around the court." Megumi answered

"Hai. Ohaio Amy kun." Yumi greeted her twin sister.

"Ohaio Yumi-onee" Amy greeted back

"Why do you have to call me one when we're twins with the same birthday, remember?"Yumi argued

"Well you were born first onee-chan" Amy said speeding up so as not to get left behind by their captain.

As soon as they got their uniforms they grabbed their rackets and started warming up. Minutes passes and the 5 other regulars appeared. The moment they say the twins they stared at them in awe. The 2 girls were rallying, but not just any kind of rally, they were rallying with 3 balls. Their speed and flexibility were outstanding; their reflexes were beyond anything the team had seen. Few more minutes passes and Megumi came out of the clubroom and ordered the 5 other regulars to also start warming up.

Meanwhile the boy's regular team were called by coach Ryuzaki.

"Alright everyone, training is over for today but you will not be dismissed yet. We will be joining the Girl's team during their practice matches and one of these days we will be having doubles matches with the, Meaning we would be paring up with the," Coach Ryuzaki announced

All the regulars nodded.

"Alright, leave your bags here. They're probably starting."

All the regulars followed coach Ryuzaki to the girl's courts. The first one that greeted them was Megumi.

"Ohaio, Ryuzaki-sensei." Megumi greeted

"Ohaio Megumi-chan, thank you for allowing us to join your practice." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"No problem sensei, actually we have 2 new members joining our regular team today. I haven't actually seen their potential but the principal insisted they be part of the team. Megumi said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, we'll see what they can do." Ryuzaki sensei said.

When they arrived Megumi called the regulars to assemble. Eight girls approached the boys, but what caught the eye of the regulars were 2 identical girls standing at the end of the line.

"Amy-kun!" Eiji greeted

Amy smiled at him then turned to face their captain.

"Here are the Seigaku girls tennis team regulars." Megumi said

"I'm Yoshizawa Megumi-kun the buchou of the team." You can call me Megumi." Megumi introduced

"Hi! I'm the fukko buchou, Hayashi Keiko-kun. But you can call me Keiko." Another girl shorter than Megumi, with flaming red hair and black eyes said.

"I'm Tanaka Yuriko-san." a girl with long brown hair and green eyes who was half a foot shorter than the first 2 girls said.

"You can call ne Shizuka. Saito Shizuka." introduced a girl with purple hair and stunning yellow eyes. She was the same height as the previous girl.

"And I'm Hayashi Harumi-kun, Keiko's younger sister." Another girl who looked exactly the same as Keiko except she's a foot shorter, the same height as Shizuka introduced.

"My name is Matsumo Chiharu-kun" Said a girl also with purple eyes except this time with deep emerald eyes.

"And my name's Yamashina Ayumi. But you can call me Yumi" said Amy's twin sister.

"And I'm the team's youngest member. Yamashina Azumi, Yumi's younger twin. You can call me Amy." Amy said

"This..." Ryuzaki-sensei said. "Is Seigaku's Girls Tennis team.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I know it's a drag but please bear with me, I'm just new at writing fanfics. ~_~ Anyways reviews are greatly appreciated ^_^. Tell me if there's any typos so I can chance them as soon as I can.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Games**

Now for our first session, you will be having a practice match against the girls." Coach Ryuzaki said.

All the regulars nodded.

"Alright, we will be matching you up by play styles. Tezuka you will be paired up against Yuriko-san, Oishi, Keiko, Fuji, Megumi, Kaido, Chiharu, Eiji, Ayumi, Kawamura, Shizuka, Momoshiro, Harumi, and finally Ryoma and Azumi." Ryuzaki-sensei announced.

Eiji giggled, Fuji who was nearest him asked,

"What's so funny Eiji?"

"Ochibi has his work cut out for him." Eiji said smirking

Fuji ignored Eiji's slide remark and went to the nearest bench and sat down.

"Alright Tezuka and Yuriko first. You two may proceed to court A. Tezuka to serve."

The pair walked to the courts and started the match. At first it was obvious that Tezuka has the upper hand but during the second half Yuriko started pulling back. She managed to return all of Teuka's smashes and even manage to return Tezuka's Zero Shiki Drop Shot. The game ended with a Score of 7-5 with Tezuka winning.

"Next are Oishi and Keiko. Oishi to serve."

The pair went over to the different sides of the court. The moment the game began Oishi was being pushed back. Reiko was dominating the game, match after match but Oishi was no push over. He was still holding his ground. The two ended the rally with Keiko winning the match 6-4.

"Nest pair will be Eiji and Ayumi. Eiji to serve."

The pair started playing. The game seemed to be even at first but as the game progressed Yumi was being pushed back. Eiji's speed was dominating the match. At the end of the game Eiji won the match with a score of 6-4

"You were holding back weren't you?" Amy whispered as Yumi came and stood beside her.

"No I wasn't." Yumi argued

Amy glanced at Yumi where she was holding her racked. Right hand. No one knows that the twins were really left handed. Both sisters studied hard to learn ambidexterity, but only Amy took it to the next level. She can easily use both of her hands equally, with only minimal difference in strength, though to some extent there were some techniques she uses in tennis that can only be performed by her left hand. Yumi on the other had has a much weaker right hand compared to her left.

"You know me too well." Her sister said

"Well, I'm not your other half for nothing." She replied

"Next pair will be Kawamura and Shizuka. Kawamura to serve." Ryuzaki sensei said

From the start Shizuka had no problem returning all of Kawamura's burning shots. Shizuka, who appeared as a small fragile girl, returned Kawamura's Hadokyu like it was nothing. With all of Kawamura's power shots deemed useless, Shizuka won her match with a score of 6-4.

"Next up is Fuji and Megumi. Fuji to serve."

Fuji and Megumi had an even match at first. Fuji managed to return all of Megumi's shots and Megumi surprisingly managed to return Fuji's Hakugei and Higuma Otoshi. The match lasted for more that 20 minutes which was brought to a tie-breaker. The match only ended when Megumi pulled out a surprising technique. She called it the 'Hiker'. The shot caused the ball to hit the net, roll up and roll to the other side of the net, to her opponent's court. The game ended with a score of 7-6 (18-16).

"Yah, they're good." Fuji said

"Hoi, You have seen nothing yet, Syu-kun." Eiji said excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked

"You still haven't met their ace yet." Eiji said smiling.

"Huh?" Fuji asked curiously

"Alright, next one will be Kaido and Chiharu, Kaido to serve."

Kaido was already aggressive from the start, hitting boomerang snake after boomerang snake, which caused Chiharu to fall back 4 games. After the second half however, Chiharu's speed and power suddenly increased. Kaido's boomerang snake was sealed, because of Chiharu's reflexes. Kaido tried to tire out Chiharu by making her run from corner to corner, but for Chiharu, it was merely child's play. The game ended when Chiharu pulled out her ace shot, a shot that changed direction the moment it bounces, a direction that only Chiharu can predict. The ended with a score of 6-4, Chiharu as the winner.

"Great game, Kaido senpai." Chiharu said reaching out to shake his shake his hand.

"Fshhh." Kaido hissed and turned his head so as not to let Chiharu and his team mates see him blush.

Chiharu tilted her head, confused, and then shrugged as Kaido walked away.

"Next game, Momoshiro and Harumi. Momoshiro to serve."

Momoshiro and Harumi's game to a game of power versus power. Momoshiro hit smash after smash and Harumi returned it one after another. The game seemed pretty even at first, until the Harumi decided to play seriously. The speed her shots increased by a lot which caused Momoshiro to fall back, making Harumi the victor by a score of 6-4.

"Finally, our last match for the day. Ryoma and Azumi. Ryoma to serve."

Amy scrunched her nose at the sound of her first name being used. Ryoma started off with a kick serve which Amy returned easily. From the start Amy was dominating the match, one after the other, not even letting Ryoma score a single point. Ryoma hit shot after shot but Amy returned it like it was nothing. Amy's shot were not only fast but confusing as well. With Ryoma not being able to score a single point and Amy's service aces and return aces, Amy won the match easily with a score of 6-0. Everybody was staring at them opened-mouthed, even Tezuka had a surprised look on his face. Amy walked out of the court, face expressionless; when she reached her team mates she stared their awestruck face, exchanged looks with her twin then burst out laughing.

"What was that about?" Megumi asked.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked confused.

"What did you just do?" She asked again.

"I played a game seriously." She replied.

"You are aware that you just defeated the ace player of the boy's team right?" Harumi said

"Oh, really." She said surprised

"Who taught you how to play tennis?" Inui asked, pulling out his notebook.

"Hmm... Take a look at Masquerade, Nyaa!" Eiji said excitedly

"Masquerade, a young tennis player who won 7 consecutive championships in just one year, at very young age. Little is known about this mysterious player except she is known to have 3 major play styles. Rogue, where her shots are full of power and has a huge amount of spin, River, where her shots are fast and very unpredictable, and the last is Rapier, where her shots are very tricky and almost impossible to return. Rapier is rarely seen in action for some unknown reasons. Masquerade currently has one of the biggest fan base _'spies'_. Little is known about the personal life of this little girl due to the fact that she wears a mask during her game." Inui said reading from his notebook.

As Inui finished reading, Amy walked to her bag, pulled out a silver box and walked back. Amy stood in front of them and opened the box. Inside was a gleaming green mask that covers only the eyes. A mask that looks exactly like the one Masquerade wears.

"You're Masquerade?" Everyone half yelled, half asked Amy.

Amy staggered backwards in surprise. Behind the boys Eiji giggled. Everyone in turn turned to face Eiji.

"Nya! It's true. Amy was actually the one taught he how to play when we were 7." Eiji said looking at Amy proudly.

"Well I wanted someone to play with, then Eiji showed up saying he wanted to wear a regular's jersey so I decided to teach him." Amy said blushing

They were all staring at Amy mouth open. Eiji on the other hand was looking at Amy with his usual smile, but there's an unusual glint in his eyes, a glint that Amy only saw a few times, a glint of pride, but not for him. There was deep silence as they all gaped at Amy. Several seconds passed and was only broken by Ryuzaki sensei calling the regulars.

"Ok everyone, that's it for today, you're all dismissed." Ryuzaki sensei announced.

The 2 groups went their separate ways. As the girls went back to the changing rooms their eyes never left Amy, not until they reached the changing rooms did the girls started bombarding Amy questions.

"How long have you been playing tennis?" Harumi said

"Ever since we were three. My sister and I used to play tennis together but when we got older Yumi wanted to pursue golf instead of tennis and I decided to continue playing, so I'm a bit higher up than she is at the moment."

"How come we're never seen you play here in Japan?" Chiharu asked

"Well you see, when I turned 10, my mother wanted me to move to Seoul, so I decided to pursue my tennis career there along with several other aspects."

"What do you mean by several other aspects?" Reiko asked

"While I was in Seoul my mother wanted me to continue my violin lessons there. You see my mother was musically inclined, and she wanted very badly to pass it on me so the moment I turned 5 her birthday gift to me was a violin. I'm also not a very bad singer myself." Amy said

"Can we hear you sing?" Yuriko asked.

"Alright but just this once. I'm not really comfortable singing in front of other people. Here's a song by Tamia, it's entitled 'Almost'." She said, then took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_Can you tell me how can one miss what she's never had  
>How could I reminisce when there is no past<br>How could I have memories of being happy with you boy  
>Could someone tell me how can this be<br>_

_How could my mind pull up incidents  
>Recall dates and times that never happened<br>How could we celebrate a love that's too late  
>And how could I really mean the words I'm about to say<em>

_I missed the times that we almost shared  
>I miss the love that was almost there<br>I miss the times that we use to kiss  
>At least in my dreams just let me take the time and reminisce<br>I miss the times that we never had  
>What happened to us we were almost there<br>Whoever said it's impossible to miss when you never had  
>Never almost had you<em>

_I cannot believe I let you go or what I should say _

_I should've grabbed you up and __never let you go__  
>I should've went out with you I should've made you my boo boy<br>Yes that's one time I should've broke the rules  
><em> 

_I should've went on a date should've found a way to escape  
>should've turned a almost into if it happened now it's too late<br>How could I celebrate a love that wasn't real  
>And if it didn't happen why does my heart feel<em>

_I missed the times that we almost shared  
>I miss the love that was almost there<br>I miss the times that we use to kiss  
>At least in my dreams<br>Just let me take the time and reminisce  
>I miss the times that we never had<br>What happened to us we were almost there  
>Whoever said it's impossible to miss when you never had<br>Never almost had you__."_

"Wow, your voice is amazing Amy." Shizuka said making Amy blush

"But Amy who taught you how to play tennis?" Harumi asked.

"My dad. He was a very proficient tennis player when he was young; I guess he too wanted someone to play with." Amy replied

"What's your dad's name?" Megumi asked.

"Yamashina Ichiro-kun." Amy replied.

They all nodded. Amy noticed that Fuji and Eiji was standing by the gates.

"I better go. I'll just see you tomorrow." Amy said

Amy bid farewell to her team mates then turned to her sister and asked,

"You coming?"

"No I'm going over at my friend's place tonight." Yumi replied

"Who?" Amy asked

"A girl in our class, Hikari. She invited all the new students to come to her house of dinner. Yumi said

"Alright. I'll see you later then." Amy said walking out the club room and waving to Yumi.

As Amy walked out the door she sped up, running towards Fuji and Eiji.

" Hey Eiji, hey Fuji. What are you two doing here?" Amy asked.

"Hoi, we were waiting for you of course." Eiji said

"Gee thanks." Amy said

The three walked off. Conversation soon started as Eiji commented on Amy's play style.

"Nyaa. You haven't lost your touch." Eiji said

Amy smiled at him and looked up the sky.

"I missed playing tennis." Amy said with a sigh.

"Why? Don't you play with Yumi?" Fuji asked

"Well, you see, back in Seoul we never have enough time in our hands so every time we have spare we'd usually just rest.

"Why don't you have enough time?" Fuji asked concerned.

Before Amy could answer, her phone rang. She held out her Iphone 4S (Eiji and Syusuke stared at it opened mouthed.) and looked at the message. After a few seconds, without a moment of goodbye, she ran as fast as she can, leaving Eiji and Syusuke standing there.


End file.
